Chapter 24:The Tanabata's Wish
The Tanabata's Wish is the 10th chapter of The Doraemons' Special Volume 2. Summary Dora-nichov is seen on a date at the amusement park with a living doll. Who is she? Plot Nobita informs Doraemon that he saw Dora-nichov on a date with a little doll at the city's amusement park. Intrigued by this strange event, the two head to the dating site and witness Dora-nichov talking with the doll. Noticing that the doll has "Roboter" attaches to her body, Doraemon and Nobita decide to join her and Dora-nichov as they go on to ride various attractions. As the amusement park starts closing up, Doraemon and Nobita suggest leaving the place and going back home. However, the doll is adamant in remaining at the place as she wants to "gaze upon the stars" with Dora-nichov. Annoyed by her stubborness, Doraemon and Nobita forcefully drag Dora-nichov away, leaving the doll alone as she laments that today will be their "last chance" to see the stars together. Unknown to her at time, a stray dog creeps up to her and angrily growls at her. Meanwhile, Doraemon and Nobita decides to use "Heart Reading Mirror" to look into Dora-nichov's memories to find out the truth behind the event. They sees that the doll once belonged to a girl named Mari whom Dora-nichov helped returning her handkerchief back to her. Mari was hospitalized for a long time with only her doll as her only friend. Deciding to help Mari, Dora-nichov attached Roboter to Mari's doll and brought her to life which surprised her. Dora-nichov then proceeded to cheer Mari up by giving her a small bamboo branch for Mari to write her Tanabata's wish, which Mari wrote it down that she "wishes to go see the Milky Way with Dora-nichov at least once", though she kept it to herself as she also knew that her wish may never be fulfilled. Mari's fear soon became apparent as she soon passed away by the time that Dora-nichov visited her again, leaving her doll alone as Dora-nichov cried in sadness. However, the doll began to speak in Mari's voice, revealing that the Roboter was affected by Mari's death and now her soul is possessing the doll. Mari then explained to Dora-nichov that though their time together was short she was very happy to have met him, but before she leaves this world she wants to fulfill her Tanabata's wish with him. Realizing the tragic truth, Doraemon and Nobita begin to feel bad for not understanding Mari and Dora-nichov's feeling and hurting them. Dora-nichov however, begins to understand Mari's wish and runs off to find her just in time before she is about to be attacked by the dog. Looking around for a round object, Dora-nichov gazes upon the ferris wheel and transforms into wolf-form to scare away the dog and save Mari. As they all begin to celebrate, Mari's body begins to shake up, signaling to Doraemon, Nobita, and Dora-nichov that the Roboter's battery in running out and so is Mari's time. The three desperately look for the milky way, but are unable to as the sky is too cloudy. At this time, fireflies begins to surround the area, giving Doraemon an idea to help fulfill Mari's wish. Rushing into the grassy patch, Doraemon uses a stick to drive off the fireflies into the sky, creating a pseudo milkyway shining above everyone in the area. Even though this isn't the real milkyway, Mari is still happy to be able to see one with Dora-nichov as the Roboter's battery finally runs off, turning the doll lifeless once again. Though Dora-nichov is saddened by Mari's passing, Doraemon and Nobita comforts Dora-nichov that Mari was truly happy in her last moment, symbolizing by the smile she has left on the doll. The three then let out tears as they gaze into the sky, knowing that they will hold this Tanabata close to their hearts forever. Characters (in order of appearances) * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Dora-nichov * Mari Gadgets used * Roboter * Heart Reading Mirror Trivia Gallery Thedoraemonsspecialch24_marilastwish.jpg References